Lady and the Farmer
by JadetheHedgehog
Summary: Julia has set her eye on the local farm boy, but a certain girl is standing in the way. Will she get the guy, or lose a friend.
1. Chapter 1

_New Characters-_

_Julia- Light brown shoulder length hair, gray eyes. 22_

_Jack- Looks like Jack with green/blue eyes. 25_

_Driver- Heavyset, Clean Shaven, wears a navy uniform w/ cap. 42_

_Natsume Owns Everything Harvest Moon._

Julia sighed as she looked out the window. It was a warm spring day, the kind that inspired one to write poetry under a tree. Anita, the maid, fitted her yellow lace sundress. She set a white headband into her light brown locks. A little red lipstick and she was ready to leave.

"You look lovely. May God be with you." Anita bid Julia farewell in her French accent.

She mentally said goodbye to the villa as she stepped into her carriage. Julia gazed at the villa as until she was around the bend.

_A Few Hours Later_

Julia was sleeping when the carriage jerked to a stop. She looked outside the lopsided carriage seeing the wheel gave out and splintered.

"Miss Julia, I'm going find some help. You stay here." The driver said and she nodded uncomfortably.

After a few minutes Julia heard footsteps that grew louder and louder. A young man with longish brown hair and green blue eyes looked inside. They stared at each other for a moment until he looked away, blushing.

"Err, do you need help?" he asked outstretching his hand.

"Thank you." she said crawling out.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jack." he said.

"My name is Julia." she said.

"That's a pretty name." Jack said but instantly looked down.

"Thanks." Julia said shyly.

The driver came back to tell her the news. "Um, I can't get anyone out till tomorrow. I'll stay the night at the inn. But I'll send your luggage over to the villa first. Have a nice visit Miss Julia." he waved goodbye and tipped his hat.

"Okay, would you mind showing me the way Jack? I would really appreciate it." she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Um, I would love to." he stuttered.

Julia smiled and strolled along. She saw the cherry blossoms and watched the petals drift down to the cobblestone road.

"So, you're living in the villa?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm staying with my cousin Lumina. So what do you do?" Julia answered.

"I'm a, err, farmer." he said embarrassed.

"Would it be alright if I saw the farm? I do enjoy animals." she said.

"Okay, but I thought... someone like you would think a farmer was, uh, lower class." he stammered.

"Of course not. My grandfather earned a living faming and made me what I am today." she said slightly offended that he would think she was judging him.

"I didn't know." Jack said.

The rest of the walk was quiet except for Jack pointing out the bar and where the villagers lived. Julia tried to make conversation, but it always ended in awkward silence.

"Here you are." Jack said, gesturing to the villa.

"Thank you and I still want to see the farm if that's alright." Julia said.

"It is. See you again. Come over anytime." Jack said.

"Bye." Julia said with a shy smile.

Jack walked away with his hands in his pockets as Julia knocked at the door. A gray haired man wearing a green sweater vest called out to the other occupants.

"Ms. Romana and Miss Lumina, your guest has arrived." the man said.

"Thank you Sebastian. Oh! Come see Julia." Romana said before hugging Julia.

"Hello! So good to see you." said Lumina, giving her a hug also.

The girls visited and just chatted over tea.

"So, how do you like town? Have you met anyone of interest?" Romona asked.

"Auntie! I've only been here a few hours. But there is this guy, Jack, which seems quite nice." Julia said coyly.

Lumina made a face like she was sucking on a lemon and said stiffly, "Yes, he is a good man. A very good man."

"Well girls, I'm off to bed. I'm dreadfully tired. See you in the morning." Julia said bidding them farewell.

Later that night Julia was lying in bed writing a journal entry.

_Spring 2, Year 1_

_Today I moved into the villa and revisited Lumina and Romana. But I met a strange boy today. His name is Jack. He seems sweet and pretty cute. I hope I see him around soon. _

**End Episode One**

Notes: Sorry the writing isn't as pretty as I hoped, but the story is something that can hopefully stand on its own. I will TRY to update this week but I may be going to camp, I'm not sure. PLEASE REVEIW! If you don't I don't know if anyone is reading so please review. I don't even care what you say. "Keep writing" is good enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia sipped hot tea from a dainty teacup and took a bite out of a blueberry muffin when someone knocked at the door.

"Miss Julia, there is a Mister Jack outside for you." Sebastian called and walked over. "Don't worry, you look fine." he whispered.

Julia giggled. Jack never officially asked her out. They gave each other glances and spoke daily, but Jack would just court subtly. This was the first real indication he liked her. She straitened her peach sundress and went to greet Jack. He was wearing khaki pants and a blue button down shirt. He also was holding a toy flower that smelled like soap.

"Hello Jack. Is that for me?" Julia said indicating the flower.

"Yes. I was wondering, would you like to uh, see my farm?" he said shyly.

"I would enjoy that very much." she said, tucking the flower behind her ear.

"Great. So would you like to go now?" he asked.

"We shall." she said.

They talked pleasantly while the walked and enjoyed the trip. Not as much because the conversation but just being with each other gave them the enlightening feeling. The conservation was mostly just about how Julia was settling in or what festival was coming up next.

"It is a really beautiful day." Julia said dreamily.

"Yeah, it sure is." he said.

Jack then slipped his hand into hers, giving her a little jump. But she didn't resist and held tighter. They both blushed and looked into each other's eyes for a moment. His blue green eyes sparkled and her gray eyes were warm and inviting. Their faces moved closer but he turned his head down.

"Oh look, we're here." Jack said with a hint of sadness.

The farm had tall green grass that waved in the breeze. Two cows were grazing in the pasture and chickens ran around gaily. Julia then saw a picnic set out by the pond.

"I made us lunch." he said walking to the blanket.

"Wow, it looks delicious." Julia gushed. She sat gracefully, tucking her feet under her bottom.

"All of the food I made from the farm. Here is some cheese, grape juice, fried eggs, and apple pie. It is pretty amazing, and it's all fresh." Jack said with a twinkle in his eye and a sense of pride.

After they ate their fill and chatted for a few hours the sun began to set.

"Thanks for the meal but I really must be going." Julia said as she stood up and fixed her hair.

"Well, can I at least walk you home?" he asked.

"Of course." she said sweetly.

They walked back and held hands; a few villagers stared and smiled. Nina looked at Galen and smiled. Muffy giggled and continued sweeping outside the bar. Even Hugh ran off to tell his mom that gave them a warm smile. Seeing the onlookers, Jack shifted his eyes and let go.

"Hmm? What is the problem?" Julia asked.

"It's not you, it's just... I don't want everyone to know we are going out." Julia made a little sigh and looked away. "It's really just this one girl that has a huge crush on me. I don't want to hurt her feelings." Jack explained.

"Jack, she has to know that you are dating me or she will just get her hopes up and be more devastated when you turn her down. And I think we will get more serious because... I really care about you." Julia said.

"I care about you too." he said with a smile.

"Well, we're here. I had a great time." Jack said and started to walk away when Julia grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"I never got my kiss." Julia said cutely.

He grinned as she put her hands around his neck. They swayed for a moment until finally their lips met. He opened his mouth slightly and only for a couple of seconds their tongues touched and they started to pull away. But as soon as they looked into each others eyes and they began kissing again. Julia pulled him closer and kissed a little harder. Jack wasn't reluctant and he squeezed her close. This would seem to be a happy moment but not for the girl in the window, crying her eyes out.

**End Episode**

Notes: I'm sorry to stop it right here, but if I wrote the whole thing it would be too long and you wouldn't see a update for a while since there is a lot of drama coming up. I am also sorry the links I put out last chapter didn't work, I really don't know why. I just won't do anymore. But if anyone cares I get all my ideas from tonner dolls- Betsy McCall or Tiny Betsy McCall


	3. Chapter 3

Julia walked into the house, flustered. Lumina was sitting on the stairs. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was biting her lip. Julia never saw her so upset.

"You had a nice date, huh? I am _so _happy for you." Lumina said sarcastically.

"Yes, I did have a good time..." Julia said carefully.

"It must be a real adrenaline rush when you go out with someone else's guy!" Lumina shouted.

"What? Oh, you must be the poor girl that has a crush on Jack. I guess he got tired of you tagging along and decided to get a real girlfriend." Julia said with a smirk.

"Brat!" Lumina spat as she gave Julia a bitch slap.

"Argh!" Julia yelled as she slapped her back.

"That's it! Get out of my house!" Lumina screamed as she stomped up the stairs and threw all Julia's bags down the stairs. "And don't bother coming back!"

Julia gave her a death glare as she slammed the door behind her. Romana and Sebastian looked at Julia confused.

"Why are you leaving Miss Julia?" Sebastian asked.

"Because _she_ doesn't want me to have a life." Julia answered angrily.

Romana and Sebastian looked at each other confused and started to ask what happened but Julia was already halfway down the road.

_She is just a little spoiled brat. Probably just is angry he thinks I'm prettier. And not a complete pain. But she did care about him... and probably saw us kissing. Oh dear. Now I feel guilty. Plus I have nowhere to stay. _Julia thought.

Even though she was tired Julia continued down the road until she heard thunder in the distance. A raindrop fell on her nose, accompanied by hundreds more.

_Great. Now it's raining. I need to find somewhere to stay. _Julia thought.

Julia kept walking. Her legs hurt and she was cold. She sat down and began to cy. She looked back and saw a form walking towards her. It was Jack.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Lumina kicked me out." Julia said weakly.

"Come here." Jack said and hugged Julia. "Let's go home."

They went into the house and Jack laid her on the bed.

"Julia, I don't have an extra bed." Jack said.

"That's alright. I don't mind." she said innocently.

He chuckled and climbed in bed. She placed her head on his chest and he stroked her hair until he fell asleep.

"Mmm. Morning Jack." Julia said weakly.

"I'm going to get the doctor to check on you after breakfast." Jack said.

"That's sweet of you." Julia said with a smile.

Jack got up and went to work. He fried her eggs, made toast and even cooked down strawberries for jam.

"What are you eating?" she asked.

"I'll find something." Jack said.

"No. Eat some of this, I don't want you to be hungry." she said offering him an egg.

"Okay." he said, grabbing a piece of toast and an egg.

"Jack, we need to talk." she said.

"Well talk." he said.

"Lumina kicked me out because she saw us kiss." she said.

"I knew this was going to happen. But you're alright now." he said.

"She said I stole you and then I said you probably wanted a girl that wasn't so desperate... I feel terrible." she said.

"Well, I just hope you'll make up soon." he said.

"Me too." she said.

"Well I'm off. See you later." he said and gave Julia a kiss on the cheek.

Jack walked down the road toward the doctor's house when Lumina stopped him.

"Hey Jack. What are you doing here? I thought a guy like you was constantly working." Lumina flirted.

"Stop kidding around, I'm getting the doc for Julia. She isn't doing well. I found her in the rain last night, dead tired." Jack said, giving her a disappointed look.

"I feel sorry for her." Lumina said sadly.

"You should. I heard how you kicked her out because I kissed her." Jack said.

"Well she was saying you weren't interested in me." Lumina pouted.

"Lumina, I'm not. I never have been. I like you as a friend, nothing more. But Julia is sorry and wants to make up." Jack said sternly.

"Well... I wish you two the best then. I will talk to her later." Lumina said with a fake smile.

"I have to go now. Goodbye." Jack said and Lumina waved goodbye.

Jack walked into the doctor's home. The room was fool of metal instruments, some swirling on an axis; others seemed to be for surgery.

"Who is that? Oh Jack! Why are you here because I know I told you to take care of yourself from now on." Doctor said jokingly.

"It's not me, Julia is really weak and I want you to take a look at her." Jack said.

"Of course." he said, bringing his equipment.

_Back At The Farm_

"Jack, if you hadn't taken her in she wouldn't be doing so good. Don't move around too much. I'm putting you on bed rest for a few days, and then still take it easy for two more weeks." Doctor said. "Get better." he added as he left.

"Wow. I guess your staying for a while." Jack said.

"I have no problems staying with you." Julia flirted.

"I'm looking forward to it." he said with a wink.

Later that night whilst Jack was asleep, Julia wrote in her journal.

_Spring 13, Year 1_

_Yesterday I was kicked out by Lumina when I kissed Jack. But it was so amazing. When I think about it I get a tingly sensation. But unfortunately it began to rain. I was so tired; on the verge of collapsing. But Jack came and rescued me. It turns out I'm so weak, I have to stay at the farm for over two weeks. And Jack and I just had our first date. But he was a perfect gent. He waits on me hand and foot, fixing my food, does my everyday errands, and even squeezes in time to get me a flower. Not including taking care of the farm! This could really be something special. _

**End Episode Three**

Notes: I know this chapter kinda sucked. If you liked it, good for you. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days were the best Julia had in a long time. Even though she loved spending time with Jack, she itched to get out of bed and feel the sun's warmth on her skin. One morning Julia woke up to Jack eating his breakfast.

"Hey Honey." Julia whispered.

"You're up?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could help on the farm." Julia asked.

"Sure! I'll help you tend to the animals." Jack said excitedly, leading her to the pasture.

"Say hello to Abby." Jack said.

"Hi Abby." she said with a giggle.

"Okay, I'll milk her if you can brush." Jack said.

Julia nodded, gently stroking the cow's fur with the coarse brush. Abby mooed with pleasure.

"You like that, huh Abby." he said cooing the cow. "So, have you done this before?" he said with a smirk.

"Actually I have. When I was a child I'd spend summers with my grandpa. He would bring me to gather eggs and feed cows. But... he passed away when I was fourteen." Julia said teary eyed.

Jack said, "Do you want to go in? If it's making you upset-"

"No. It's not a big deal; it was a long time ago. I remember one year it was blackberry season, and Lumina and I ate all of Grandpa's crops. He was mad for a second but when he saw us stuffing ourselves he laughed and said the look on our faces when we got caught was priceless. Huh, Lumina and I were the best of friends back then. What happened?" Julia said sadly.

"You grew up. It happens to everyone." Jack said. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her lightly. Julia rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He stroked her hair gently watching grass blow in a summer breeze.

_At the Villa_

"Lumina, come out of your room." Romana said sternly outside the door.

"No..." Lumina groaned.

"It has been nearly a week. The only time you've come down was to eat, and you never say a word." Romana said.

"You don't understand." she said softly.

"Yes I do Lumina." Romana said sternly then softened her voice. "I know about Jack. I want to cheer you up so I invited my good friend from Mineral Town to meet you."

"No!" Lumina cried.

"Lumina! You will get dressed, fix your hair, and meet this young man that has gone such a far way to meet you." Romana fussed.

"Humph!" Lumina pouted as she put on her olive plaid outfit and headband. She walked downstairs and played her piano, waiting.

"You play that piece well." said a young man from behind Lumina.

Lumina gave a startled jump until she came to her senses. "Oh you must be the man from Mineral Town. I'm Lumina." she said

"Kyle." he said. Lumina eyed him over. He had navy blue eyes and dirty blonde hair under his baseball cap.

"So, how's your trip so far?" she asked.

"It was a little rough, but it is already much better." he flirted.

Lumina blushed and said, "So, why'd you come?"

"Well, I was hoping to take you out for a drink." he said.

"Oh, alright." she said with an awkward smile.

He walked her over to the bar, the summer sun setting in the back round. It was a bright orange circle lowering itself in the sky, surrounded by lavender clouds.

"It's lovely." Lumina said.

"Yeah, you are." he said.

"Shameless, huh." she said with a smirk.

"Some girls like that."

"I don't know if I like it." she said with a no nonsense tone.

"I'll make a note of that." he said with a wink.

Lumina raised her eyebrow skeptically. They walked inside the bar and grabbed a few stools. After ordering their dinks, they chatted.

"So, tell me about yourself." Lumina said.

"I've been working as a handyman in Mineral Town, but I dream of being an architect." he said.

"That's interesting. So how's it going?" she said.

"Well Gotz, my employer, is letting me design a layout, like what goes where. It only pays one hundred G a week, but at least I'm closer to my dream." he said with a far off look in his face, almost dramatically.

"That's inspiring." she said, totally enthralled in the conversation.

They talked a little longer; Kyle continued to make her swoon and blush.

"Well, it's late and I have to go." she said, walking out of the bar.

"Wait." he said. He grabbed her by the hand and looked into her eyes. He put his other hand in his pocket and pulled out a beautiful jewel.

"It's an amethyst, I mined it myself. I want you to have it." Kyle said.

"Wow, it is lovely. Kyle, this evening has been really special." she said.

"I think so too." he said, pulling her closer and kissing her. Lumina was starting to pull away when he pushed harder. She finally got out of the kiss with a hurt expression.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked me..." he said.

"I do. It's just... I just had my heart broken and I'm not ready for this." she said.

"Oh. I understand." he said disappointed.

"Thanks so much. Well, I really have to go, see you later." she said.

He waved her goodbye but mumbled as he walked back.

"I'm not ready for this." he said, mimicking Lumina in a high pitched voice. "I wasn't proposing or anything, I just kissed her. She's hot as hell though. But soon enough she'll be begging for more." he said with a sly smirk. As he was talking to himself, he didn't notice Jack in the back round listening in.

He walked up to Kyle and said, "So, you're seeing Lumina?"

"Yeah, and you are?" Kyle said.

"Jack, I live here and have known Lumina since she was a kid. Sweet girl, never got into trouble. Until you showed up." he said

"What's that supposed to mean?!?" Kyle yelled.

"It means you need to stay away." Jack said.

"I do whatever the hell I want!" Kyle yelled, punching Jack in the stomach.

Jack punched him back in the nose. Blood was spewing everywhere. They would have kept fighting if Julia hadn't come to see the ruckus.

"Jack! What do you think you're doing!?" Julia cried when she saw him covered in blood.

Jack gave a huff and said "This sleaze ball is going out with your cousin."

"Well that's her decision, not your's." she said, walking him home.

"He was saying how he was going to have his way with her." he whispered angrily.

"And how do you know she doesn't want that? She is twenty years old; maybe she wants a little fun. And you can't just go up to people you don't like and pick a fight." she fussed.

The she saw his sad face and sighed. "I know your intentions were good, but it can't be helped. I'm sorry." she kissed him lightly and helped him to the farm.

**End Episode Four**


End file.
